


Arya Stark and the Mystery of Aegon's Tomb

by RollingMist13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Game of Thrones characters with magic at Hogwarts, Gen, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: Arya's first day at Hogwarts doesn't go the way she wanted, not only is she not with her brother and cousin in Gryffindor but she ended up in their rival house Slytherin. Will she adapt? Will she find her place amongst a pit of snakes? Multiple chapter AU with GOT characters in the Harry Potter universe. Focus is Arya and her adventures that get her into trouble with her Head of House a lot. Story is now being beat'd by 23smiles.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Myrcella Baratheon & Shireen Baratheon & Trystane Martell, Romantic relationships to be added as they appear, Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark, Tywin Lannister & Steffon Baratheon & Aerys Targaryen & Joanna Lannister - Past
Comments: 46
Kudos: 52





	1. Sorting Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> New story time XD
> 
> Basically, a Game of Thrones characters in the Harry Potter Universe.

The moment it happened her entire world shattered. Her mother was a Gryffindor. Her father a Hufflepuff. Her elder sister was a Ravenclaw but never in her family's history had there ever been a Slytherin.

Until now.

"Arya Stark. Slytherin!" boomed the sorting hat.

There was muted clapping and bewildered looks in response. Arya dared not look at the teacher's table as she made her way past it. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her father's face.

Instead, Arya caught her older brother Jon's supportive look as she trudged past the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table.

Both her brothers, Jon and Robb, were Gryffindor prefects in their sixth year. Sansa was a third year Ravenclaw and probably wishing the ground would swallow Arya up at any moment to make her disappear for good.

As Arya approached the table a space was made between two beautiful looking girls.

Arya took the cue and sat in the spare place.

As soon as her bottom touched the wooden bench, the girl on her left with incredible brown curls started to talk.

"Hi Arya my name is Margaery and I am a Slytherin prefect in sixth year so that means you can tell me anything and everything, especially if there is any gossip."

"Margaery," exclaimed the silver haired girl to Arya's right, "You're supposed to be welcoming her to our house not recruiting her for your gossip chains."

"Can't I do both? I am a multi-tasker you know," Margaery sighed but had a bright smile on her face indicating this was a common fight between the two friends.

"This is Daenerys Targaryen she is a year below me but likes to pretend she is a year above," Margaery shot her friend a playful look.

"I do not," Daenerys fired back, "and please call me Dany."

"Thank you," Arya stuttered trying to take in everything that had happened and been said in the past five minutes.

"Oh, look you've startled the poor girl," Margaery directed at Dany.

" _I_ startled her," Dany said sarcastically making it clear she thought it was her friend who was the culprit.

"Actually," Arya spoke up, "those two are startling me now, who are they?"

Margaery scanned the area Arya was looking to and her bright demeanour was slightly dented by what she saw.

"Oh, that's Ramsey Bolton. You'll need to watch out for him, but luckily it's his last year. The other is Joffrey Baratheon. He's in his third year, unfortunately, so either learn to avoid him or kick his butt. Together they're a toxic combination."

Arya tapped her fingers on the table, near the knife and fork as she made a mental note to avoid the two older Slytherin's that were eyeing her up like fresh meat.

"Hello there," a soothing voice came from behind her, causing her to spin around immediately to see a pretty boy with luscious light brown curls descending over his face.

"Loras, don't scare the child like that," Margaery said hitting her older brother on the arm.

"Hey no hitting your Head Boy please. I would hate to have to deduct points from my own house," Loras smirked at his sister.

Margaery tutted in response as if there was no way her brother would do that to her or their house.

"So, who is our latest house mate?" he beamed down at Arya.

"Loras," Margaery sighed, "her name was literally just announced."

Loras just shrugged.

"How did you become Head Boy again?"

"My amazing smile and our grandmother's deep pockets."

"He is joking," Margaery reassured Arya.

"Only half joking," Loras winked at Arya before retaking his seat further down the table.

"Siblings," Daenerys said playfully to Arya which caused her to look for her own.

Robb and Jon were in a deep discussion, waving their hands about, probably talking about the latest wizarding duel tournament or some cool new broom that had just come out. Sansa was surrounded by other Ravenclaw girls flicking her hair this way then that way.

"Don't worry," Daenerys said gently, "you can still hang out with your family despite not being in the same house as them."

Arya smiled gratefully up at the silver haired girl, "Thank you."

"Myrcella Baratheon. Gryffindor," shouted the sorting hat.

"Oh, our head of house is not going to like that one bit," Margaery said excitedly.

"Why not?" Arya asked.

"Would you like your granddaughter going into your rival house?

"Neither of his sons were Slytherin either," Daenerys pointed out, "Jaime Lannister was in Gryffindor and Tyrion was Ravenclaw."

"True and I bet when their houses were announced he wore the same look he is wearing now," Margaery said behind gleaming eyes.

Arya turned to look were the other two girls were directing their attention.

She instantly saw her father's worried expression. She forced a smile back at him to indicate she was fine, and then glanced at the man sitting next to her father.

The head of Slytherin was sitting straighter and taller than her father; he had an imposing aura around him which was framed by his wisps of silvery golden hair. His green eyes were surveying the Great Hall as if looking for threats or troublemakers.

"Tywin Lannister is head of house for Slytherin?" Arya asked partially surprised. Last she knew he had been the Minister for Magic.

"He has been the Head of Slytherin for seventeen years, did you not know anything about Hogwarts before you stepped into the castle?" Margaery asked with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, I just .. um .. focused on Gryffindor as I thought I would go there," Arya admitted. _Like Jon and Robb,_ she thought internally.

"Well the sorting hat put you in Slytherin for a reason," Margaery said kindly, "and it is never wrong."

"Shireen Baratheon. Ravenclaw," the sorting hat yelled, which was followed by clapping applause.

Arya watched as the little girl jumped off the stool and shuffled towards the Ravenclaw table.

With all the first years sorted the Headmaster tapped his metal goblet and rose to speak.

"My name is Headmaster Aemon and I welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts."

Arya tuned out of the Headmaster speech as she noticed Ramsey and Joffrey giving her evil looks.

 _I am going to have to be careful around them,_ Arya warned herself as food appeared before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> A bit Slytherin focused I know but with each chapter the story will be fleshed out more I promise.
> 
> Guesses for what Eddard Stark, Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister and Jaime Lannister are in terms of faculty/ teaching staff?
> 
> More staff members will be revealed as the story progresses.
> 
> Let me know if you liked the Margaery, Dany and Arya trio as I thought they were quite cute with the older girls trying to comfort her :)
> 
> I plan on doing multiple chapters, maybe over twenty not sure yet. Not got a schedule for this story either but we will see what happens :)
> 
> So, if you like it please favourite, follow and review!


	2. Lessons

Arya ran through the corridors with her cloak hanging precariously off one shoulder. She had already missed breakfast and the headmaster's morning announcement, and she was almost late for her first lesson all because her new dorm mates had thought it funny to lock her in. She suspected the prank had been encouraged by an older Slytherin and she was pretty sure which one.

 _The first hex I learn is being fired in Joffrey's direction,_ Arya promised herself.

She had only escaped five minutes ago because Daenerys had come looking for her. Arya was fuming so hard she had run mindlessly into another person. She looked up to see her sister's annoyed face.

"What are you doing running around? This isn't home," Sansa reproached.

"Where are all your friends?" Arya shot back. She did not have time for Sansa this morning.

"I do like to walk alone sometimes," Sansa clicked her tongue, "Anyway it's a good thing you ran into me. Dad wants a family meeting at the Weirwood tree after classes have finished."

"Okay, I'll be there …. Where is that?"

"It's the massive tree on your way to the Forbidden Forest, you can't miss it Arya, it has a face."

"What? Hogwarts has one of those!" Arya exclaimed excitedly, forgetting all about being annoyed.

"Aren't you late for class?" Sansa asked, "Because I know I am."

"Um, I have potions," Arya said clearly lost.

"Turn around and go back the way you came. Instead of turning left to the Slytherin common room go right and you'll get to Professor Baelish's classroom."

Seeing Arya's blank look Sansa enunciated slowly, "He is the potions teacher and Assistant Head of Slytherin so hurry up and you might only be a few minutes late."

Arya took Sansa's advice literally and started to jog in the other direction. Sansa shook her head and continued on her way; it was going to be a long year.

* * *

Arya burst through the door and tried to stop her heavy breathing. There was only one seat left and Arya plopped down hurriedly, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

"Ah, now that we are all here," Professor Baelish said pointedly at Arya, "we can begin. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 298. We are going to learn how to brew the boil-cure potion."

"Did you forget your textbook?" came a shy voice to Arya's left.

"Yeah and I don't think that is the only thing I forgot," Arya sighed while taking in the appearance of her partner for the class. She was a Ravenclaw with dark brown hair that covered half of her face but kind eyes shone through the dark wall.

"You can share mine," the girl said softly.

Arya sent her a grateful look.

"I'm Arya by the way."

"Shireen," the girl smiled back.

"Do you have any idea how to make this?" Arya pointed to the open page in the book.

"I have made it a few times already at home … I wanted to practise," Shireen said as way of explanation, "so it should be a piece of cake. The first step is to gather all the ingredients."

"Okay let's do that then," Arya said, glad she was making progress today. If she was lucky she just might actually make a friend today; God knows she wasn't having any luck inside her own house.

Half an hour later Shireen was explaining the difference between Flobberworm Mucus and stewed horned slugs while Arya was trying to maintain the pretence she was interested when the contents in their cauldron bubbled over and covered their desk in gloopy green slime. Shireen and Arya exchanged confused looks, they had followed the instructions precisely.

"Good job freak," a fellow Slytherin hurled at Shireen as she frantically tried to work out what went wrong.

Arya noted the comment had come from a slim blond boy who was going to take a mysterious fall down some flights of stairs later if he didn't watch his mouth.

"In all my other tries this only happened when I added beetle eyes by accident," Shireen then nervously surveyed the mostly sniggering classmates, "did someone accidentally put beetle eyes in our cauldron?"

"Like someone would care enough to do that," the blond boy sneered, "You just mucked up because you're a freak. And if the rumours are true you're probably cursed as well. Better get used to being a failure."

Arya could see the tears starting to form in Shireen's eyes and she glared furiously at the blond boy.

"What is your name?" She demanded as she charged towards the blond Slytherin boy.

"Lommy, and if you know what is good for you, you will stop hanging out with her and start hanging out with your own housemates-"

Lommy didn't get to finish that sentence as Arya had launched herself at him. She managed a few blows to his face before they were torn apart by an invisible force, leaving Arya suspended in midair.

After regaining her senses the first thing Arya saw was the point of Professor Baelish's wand before looking up into the amused half smile that occupied his face.

"You take after your Aunt don't you? Well, she spent a lot of time in detention and lost a lot of house points, but that's typical for a Gryffindor. However, I am afraid you won't get away with this type of behaviour in Slytherin. Professor Lannister is a bit more strict than Professor Baratheon."

Arya felt her feet touch the ground again as Professor Baelish approached.

"Twenty points from Slytherin Miss Stark; we are now in the negative thanks to you. And a lunchtime detention as well I think. Congratulations on a memorable first class," Professor Baelish said sarcastically, "and someone take Greenhands to the infirmary," he added dismissively not even looking at the boy still sprawled on the ground.

Arya returned to her seat as all the goo and slime on the desk vanished from Professor Baelish's clean up spell, and a meaty looking boy picked Lommy up off the floor and helped him out the classroom.

"Thank you."

Those two words were almost inaudible but Arya caught them.

"Your welcome," she breathed back, "he deserved every punch."

"He did," Shireen replied with a coldness Arya didn't think the gentle girl had in her.

Both turned slightly to each other and smiled. A bond and been formed and a friendship begun.

* * *

_A few hours later … during lunchtime_

* * *

"I think it's this way," Shireen said unsure.

Arya wandered after the Ravenclaw.

"Shireen you don't have to come to detention with me."

"I am the reason you are in detention and besides it's just extra study time to me," Shireen said pleasantly, "here I think I found the room."

Arya caught up and poked her head around her friend as Shireen stood in the doorframe.

The room was small with a dozen dusty old desks and a blackboard at the front.

"How long do I have to be here and if there is no teacher can we just leave?" Arya asked sulkily.

"I think it's one hour and I am sure the teacher will know if we leave," Shireen replied.

"He will indeed," said a cheerful voice behind them.

"Uncle Renly!" Shireen greeted joyfully as she instinctually hugged her uncle.

Arya watched as the pleasant looking young man scooped the girl up and twirled her around while hugging her.

"Hey little doe you know I love you but inside these walls I am going to have to be Professor Baratheon."

Shireen stepped back sheepishly, "Sorry Professor, but won't that make it really complicated?"

"There is only one other Professor Baratheon and I hope you won't confuse me with your Grandfather," Renly beamed down at the two girls.

"Yes um, Professor," Shireen mumbled as Renly brushed past the two with a wave of his wand that had the classroom setting itself up.

He snapped his fingers and turned around as his name appeared on the board.

"So you both know who I am and I know who my little niece is but who are you?"

"Arya Stark," she said entering the room with Shireen.

"Ah, Ned's youngest girl, nice to meet you. Now we wait for the third rascal to join us," Renly practically sang as he sat down in a conjured chair.

"Another person managed to get detention in the first class of the first day?" Shireen asked in disbelief, unpacking various books and pieces of parchment from her bag.

"Yes, and that person would be me," a blond girl muttered in annoyance from the doorway.

"What a treat, both my nieces in detention on their first official day at Hogwarts. My father is going to be so proud; hell, Robert is going to love this when he finds out too. Not sure if Stannis will feel the same but he doesn't need to know," Renly winked at Shireen.

"So, you're cousins?" Arya questioned looking between Shireen and Myrcella.

They didn't look alike at all. Shireen looked a little like Renly, but Myrcella didn't look like either of them.

 _Guess she must take after her mum,_ Arya thought as the blond girl stayed by the door.

"Hi Shireen," Myrcella waved as if they were long lost friends.

Shireen returned the gesture with a warm smile. They clearly got on.

"Robert Baratheon is my father and Stannis Baratheon is hers," Myrcella said turning to Arya, "and Renly teaches Herbology. Congratulations Uncle," she added sweetly.

"Thank you Myrcella but as I explained to Shireen, it is Professor Baratheon at school."

Myrcella nodded in understanding but the cheeky look on her face told everyone in the room she was still going to call him Uncle.

"Right, let's get to your detention task shall we?" Renly clapped as he stood up, "To the greenhouses, we have a lot of weeding and seeding to do."

"Yay," Arya feigned excitement as Renly ushered them out the room while Shireen hurriedly retuned the objects that were neatly spread out on the desk back into her bag.

As the three girls followed Renly through the corridors, Myrcella asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, what did you do to get detention on your first day?"

"Got into a fight," Arya said with pride.

"Shireen you got into a fight with her?" Myrcella asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed at Arya.

"No … a Slytherin was calling me names and ruined our potion and Arya um .. took exception to that and … well beat him up," Shireen said quietly, trying to keep the information out of Renly's earshot.

"Good," Myrcella said to everyone's shock, "Hogwarts has no time for bullies."

"Why are you in detention?" Arya asked.

"Same reason really, there was this Gryffindor boy picking on a Hufflepuff girl, levitating her textbook out of reach and the poor girl was crying so I …" She paused for effect, needlessly, as Arya was hanging on to her every word.

"…levitated a chair into his face," Myrcella finished with a wicked grin.

"It hasn't made me too popular in my own house and it was my own Uncle who gave me the detention, but I don't care," she added flippantly.

"Welcome to the club," Arya replied with a grin of her own before she processed all of Myrcella's words, "Wait, your Uncle? Renly gave you detention?"

"No, Uncle Tyrion did. He's the Charms Professor and assistant head of Ravenclaw," Myrcella said with a hint of betrayal marring her face, "which is hypocritical of him since I know for a fact he got into way more trouble when he was a student."

Arya blew out some air from her cheeks, "Are you two related to all the teachers here?"

"No," Shireen said, "just most of them."

"I know there is a Professor Stark somewhere so you're not really one to talk," Myrcella said flickering her eyes to meet Arya's before turning a teasing smile towards Shireen, "Cousin did you just crack a joke?"

"Yes, well I feel safe to do so as I think I might be walking with the two most badass girls in first year," Shireen joked.

"We are the _three_ most badass girls in first year," Myrcella smirked, "I haven't forgotten how you turned Joffrey's favourite cloak into a goat that chased him all over the house until Grandad had enough and changed it back. I think he even blamed Joffrey for the whole thing because he should have known how to turn the goat back. I expect something as equally entertaining this Christmas."

"You can already do transfiguration of objects into animals? That's like third year stuff," Arya exclaimed, impressed.

"Well I had a lot of spare time on my own growing up so I read a lot and practiced … on family," Shireen confessed.

"I wished I had spare time when I was at home," Arya said recalling the hectic family life she shared with her siblings at Winterfell.

"Here we are," Renly announced in front of them as he stood at the Greenhouses entrance with an inviting smile.

"Great," Arya murmured, gardening was definitely not her thing.

"Come on it could be fun!" Shireen said with vigour.

"It could," Myrcella managed to say in such a way that it sounded like there was no possibility of it being fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Arya has made two friends on her first day, there will be no golden trio but a badass Quartet, guesses for who the fourth member will be?
> 
> I hope I gave enough hints here that although Shireen is a bit timid, she is in no way the weak link with Myrcella and Arya preferring the more action-packed routes to magic and problem solving.
> 
> More teachers and family relations will be revealed next chapter :)
> 
> For those Arya & Tywin fans their bits are coming just working my way to them.


	3. The Weirwood Tree

"How are you so good at this?" Arya asked.

That was the fifth time her broom had smacked her in the face as she tried to will it into her outstretched hand. Myrcella had already mastered her command of the broom and was hovering a foot off the ground watching Shireen and Arya struggle.

"Well, Uncle Jamie has been teaching me since I was old enough to walk so that might have something to do with it," Myrcella said as Shireen's broom zoomed off away from her.

The dark-haired girl sighed dramatically not used to failing where magic was concerned.

"Another Uncle and this one teaches flying lessons; do you have anymore Uncles? Maybe one that teaches Transfiguration?" Arya said grumpily more at her lack of progress with her broom than at Myrcella.

"No, Uncle Jaime is the last one that teaches at Hogwarts. Uncle Stannis and my father work at the Ministry."

"And I am very grateful they do. I can only handle one brother-in-law at my place of work," Jaime beamed at his niece before turning to Shireen and handing back her wayward broom.

"Thank you, Professor Lannister," Shireen squeaked as she took it back.

"Oh no, Professor Lannister is my father and my brother come to think about it. I am no professor just call me Sir Lannister," Jaime said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Before he could turn around a fluttering paper owl smacked into his chest. He retrieved it from the floor and unfurled the note. After a quick glance at its contents he let out a soft sigh of resignation.

"Hodor requires my help to recapture a baby hippogriff before it flies out of school boundaries. I will be right back. No one is to leave the ground, just keep practicing commanding the broom to your hand and nothing else. Do I make myself clear?" Jaime demanded as he mounted his broom.

A chorus of "Yes, Professor" rang through the air.

Jaime looked like he was about to correct the use of Professor but then thought better of it, instead kicking off the ground and disappearing around the corner of the castle.

* * *

"Arrgg," Arya growled, "I am never going to get this."

"We aren't supposed to try to fly when Lannister isn't here," Shireen pointed out with her own broom firmly planted on the ground.

"Just concentrate," Myrcella said as she floated at head height watching Arya try and mount the broom, "It's about connecting with the broom and telling it where you want to go."

"I want to go up," Arya half yelled in frustration and in the next second she was up, higher than Myrcella was and she was still ascending.

"Okay! I don't want to go up anymore!" she screamed as the broom halted in the air a good twenty metres above the ground.

Arya gulped as she looked down. The fall wouldn't kill her but there would be a few broken bones. Her grip tightened on the wood and she prayed that the broom would just stay still now.

"Arya just stay there, I am coming to get you," she heard Myrcella's voice drift up to her.

A few seconds later Myrcella was beside her, "Hey, you're flying! How does it feel?"

"I miss the ground," Arya said through clenched teeth.

"Just remain calm and you'll be back on the ground before you know it."

Three things happened next, but Arya's feet touching the ground wasn't one of them.

First, a stick hit Myrcella on the head forcing her to regain balance. This caused Arya to jerk on her broom, and she held on for dear life. Second, Arya saw Shireen below them throwing multiple disarming charms at a group of Slytherin's who were levitating branches in the air. One of them must have thrown the stick. And to top off the event Jaime had returned, and he was not pleased with what he saw. He pulled out his wand and disarmed Shireen, stopping her rampage through the Slytherin pack. Then, without wasting a second glance at his niece he was in the air next to Arya and Myrcella. Jamie hauled Arya onto his broom while Myrcella trailed behind.

"I don't want to hear excuses Myrcella," he said with a disappointed look on his face, "I said no flying and what do I find when I come back? You and Stark flying and Shireen attacking her classmates. All three of you have earned detention … till Christmas."

Jaime silenced the oncoming arguments from the girls with a raised hand and addressed all the first years.

"Class is over, you may all go."

* * *

_An hour later …_

* * *

Shireen sat on the edge of the Courtyard statue reading a thick book, while Arya perched on the statue's knee. Myrcella lay on the bench below looking up into the sky.

"How is it possible to be sent to detention twice in a day by two different Uncles?! All I need now is Renly to pop up and give me detention for the perfect trifecta of suckiness," Myrcella moaned to no one in particular.

"Well, I have a family meeting now so wish me luck trying to conceal the fact I will have spent almost as much time in detention today as I will have in class," Arya whined as she slipped off the statue and took her leave through the courtyard gates.

Both Myrcella and Shireen sent her supportive glances.

"You know I think my dad would celebrate me getting two detentions in one day," Myrcella thought out loud, "and when did you learn how to disarm, Shireen? You destroyed Greenhands and his friends. That was amazing!"

"Mine would definitely not. And I taught myself the charm last summer in case people wanted to pick on me," Shireen said hiding her face behind the book.

"Well no one is going to pick on you now," Myrcella said grinning ear to ear.

She had no idea her cousin was this cool. They had never spent a lot of time together growing up, but Myrcella was thankful this state of affairs would change now that they were both at Hogwarts.

* * *

Arya approached the tree, which had a mischievous expression engraved on the bark, and saw that she was the last to arrive, as usual. Eddard Stark, Professor of Ancient Runes, was studying the Weirwood tree in front of him with an intrigued expression on his face as his children and nephew huddled together behind him. Sansa called out to her sister and Robb and Jon both turned with to greet her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Arya," Robb greeted, "I heard you are enjoying your first day."

"Detention isn't exactly a good start," Sansa muttered loudly.

"Don't worry," Jon added, "I got detention on my first day too."

"Yeah, but did you get two detentions?" Robb couldn't resist saying.

"How did you know about that? Lannister only gave it to me like an hour ago," Arya whined.

"News here travels fast and I am a prefect. We hear everything," Robb said rubbing his hands together.

"Can we get a move on?" Sansa said impatiently, "I have people to see and things to do."

"What people and what things?" Robb fired at his sister, taking his role as overprotective big brother seriously.

Before Sansa could answer Ned appeared at her shoulder giving her a hug before opening his arms to Arya who embraced him without hesitation.

"Hi Dad," Arya said warmly as she disengaged from her father's hug.

"Another Stark at Hogwarts is always a great day, and I am sure you will enjoy the next seven years immensely." Ned gave everyone a loving smile in turn before turning to Arya, "And I don't want you to be worried about being in Slytherin. It's just like every other house where you will meet friends and grow up."

"She already has friends and they aren't in Slytherin," Sansa butted in.

"Fantastic," Ned said and then added hopefully, "are they in Gryffindor?"

"One is, and the other is in Ravenclaw," Arya replied gingerly not understanding why her sister knew about or cared who her friends were.

"Myrcella and Shireen Baratheon I believe," Sansa said, further flaunting her knowledge.

"The Baratheons are good people," Ned said approvingly, "however, I wanted this meeting to remind you all that family always comes first."

He gave his youngest daughter a piercing stare.

"Arya, remember that you will always be a Stark first and a Slytherin second."

"I know Dad," Arya said slowly, "but I can handle Slytherin, I am there for a reason."

"Of course you are," Ned said clearly not knowing what that reason was before ruffling Arya's hair.

"Enjoy your second detention of the day. I expect this just to be first day nerves or your mother will be having words with you … and me."

Arya pulled a face at the mention of her mother that mirrored her father's and then ran off back towards the castle.

Ned's smile faltered slightly as he turned back to the remaining three Starks, "Look out for her, okay?"

"We will," Robb assured his father.

"House Stark has never had a Slytherin before and I want us all to be vigilant," Ned said anxiously.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Dad will you relax, so she's in Slytherin, so what? She was always sneaking around when we were younger, getting into places that she shouldn't and causing mayhem. That's just Arya. I think she will be fine; she always is."

"That is exactly why I am worried. Hogwarts isn't Winterfell, if you sneak around here and get into places you shouldn't it's a little bit more dangerous," Ned stressed to his eldest daughter, "and she has a habit of getting into trouble if her actions today are anything to go by."

"We will look after her," Jon said earnestly.

Jon knew Arya better than any of them, but his uncle and cousin were right.

Ned nodded in reply before turning back to the Weirwood tree, noting with interest that it had changed to mirror the contemplative frown he wore. He didn't blame his children for their nonchalant attitude; they weren't old enough to understand the politics quite yet, but he was going to have a hard enough time as it was trying to keep tabs on his wayward children, even without the added duties as the Assistant Head of Hufflepuff. Ned's expression darkened even further as his thoughts turned back to the Head of Slytherin.

 _I'd rather trust an actual snake with one of my children than Tywin Lannister,_ he thought grimly.

* * *

_That following evening …_

* * *

Arya found her two friends after dinner in the great hall.

"Hey, you survived," Myrcella called out playfully.

"Yes, with a warning that if I continue my reckless streak my mother may need to get involved," Arya said with a grim expression on her face, "Which is never a good thing."

"Amen," Myrcella agreed thinking of her own mother as she brushed some crumbs off her cloak.

"I hate to say it but I think we need to go to detention," Shireen reminded with a dower expression on her face as they stood in-between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table.

"Right," Myrcella said shifting to face the exit, "Let's get this over with."

Shireen, Arya and Myrcella walked out of the great hall together accepting their fate. They reached the cold room in the dungeon that would serve as their evening detention space, but there was already another occupant of the room.

"Who are you?" Arya asked boldly.

The young tanned boy looked up at the trio of girls and smirked.

"I am Trystane Martell, second year Hufflepuff at your service," he said charmingly from the back seat of the deserted classroom.

"And let me guess you're here for your good behaviour," Arya teased as Myrcella and Shireen took desks in the front row.

"Of course," Trystane replied watching Arya nimbly sit down at the desk just to his right.

"I wonder who will be overseeing detention," Shireen mused out loud.

"Probably another one of your Uncles," Arya said flippantly.

"Oh no," Myrcella said quietly as she looked at the doorway to see her Grandfather staring harshly at the quartet before him.

"Professor Lannister," Trystane greeted the Head of Slytherin as if he was an expected guest.

"Mister Martell," Professor Tywin Lannister said as he swept into the room, "I do hope we can avoid seeing each other as much as we did last year."

"Me too, Professor," Trystane said cheekily which put him on the receiving end of a cold stare from the Head of Slytherin.

The look made the hair on Arya's arm stand on edge. Trystane kept his cocky demeanour but the bright smile on his face dimmed under the strain of his Professor's cutting glare. Arya kept her attention on the wizard and couldn't help but feel like he was the walking definition of her house. He looked every inch the type of wizard that would inhabit the qualities of Slytherin: cunning, sly, manipulative and ambitious.

"I don't like taking detention or babysitting trouble makers so you are all going to do exactly as I say and be quiet as you are doing it," Tywin said in a commanding voice as he took his place behind the desk, "You are to read _Hogwarts: A History …_ in silence."

Arya was about to enquire where these books were when a copy appeared on her desk and flipped open to the first page. She saw an image of a bold looking white-haired wizard with purple eyes who was surrounded by what looked like his sisters on either shoulder. This was Aegon the Conqueror; the man that had beaten back the forces of darkness three hundred years ago and founded Hogwarts based on his principles of loyalty, ingenuity, courage and curiosity.

Arya heard Tywin sigh, "Yes, Miss Baratheon?"

"Um," Shireen stumbled as she put her hand down, "If we read this textbook now what are we going to do in your History lesson tomorrow?"

"I highly doubt you are going to finish that book in one hour," Tywin surmised.

"But if I do?" Shireen surprised herself by repeating her question.

"Then you can explain to the class tomorrow which events are the most important and why," Tywin said curtly. The girl's enthusiasm was getting on his nerves.

It had the opposite effect as Shireen beamed at him from across the classroom, clearly excited by the challenge. Sometimes Tywin regretted his decision to become a teacher (well, it hadn't exactly been his decision had it?). He caught the Martell boy and the Stark girl stifling a laugh at Shireen's enthusiastic response for what was undoubtably the most boring subject taught at Hogwarts. Only his granddaughter had the common sense to stick her head in the offered book.

A stare that held as much force as a jinx immediately silenced Arya and Trystane's giggles. A sullen silence befell the classroom as the misfit group focused on their given task. However, Arya's concentration and budding interest in the history of Hogwarts was broken a few minutes later as Trystane caught her eye.

He was mouthing the words, "So bored," at her while mimicking a yawn.

Arya gave him a cheeky grin. It wasn't hard to fathom why the boy sitting at the next desk over had been in so many detentions last year. In the next instant both of their desks where pushed apart without warning so that their backs were to each other and they were facing the walls of the classroom. Arya turned her head to see Professor Lannister giving her a look as cold as ice.

She gulped.

Tywin opened his mouth to unleash a withering remark when Myrcella yelped and jumped from her chair clutching her arm in pain. Tywin immediately rushed to his granddaughter's side and gently pried her hand away from her arm. The skin glowed as a golden white light etched out a moving image on her arm.

"It doesn't hurt now," Myrcella reassured her grandfather, "it just tingles."

Tywin nodded in understanding as he watched the light fade and leave behind an inky black outline of a lion that proceeded to prowl up and down her arm.

"Cool," Myrcella said excitedly up at her grandfather, but Tywin wasn't watching her anymore.

Instead his eyes were on the other three students. They were all looking at their arms with the same wonder Myrcella had been only a few seconds ago, and the same wonder he had felt almost fifty years ago. Tywin moved from Myrcella to Shireen. An eagle had formed on her arm and was flapping its wings. Next, he grabbed Arya's hand as a snake coiled itself around her arm. She didn't look afraid or scared, just confused and in awe.

 _At least no one is crying,_ Tywin thought gratefully; he hated dealing with crying children.

Tywin turned to deal with the Martell boy next, but the curly black haired youth had already bounded to Arya's side and presented his arm with an image of a honey badger rolling onto its back and rubbing its eyes.

"Why are yours cool animals and mine is a honey badger?"

"Because you are a Hufflepuff," Tywin said as if the answer was obvious.

The Head of Slytherin backed away from the four students with a thoughtful expression on his face, "You four are the new heirs of Aegon."

"The heirs of Aegon?" Arya vocalised the confusion in the room.

Tywin ignored her and barked, "Follow me."

His tone held no room for disobedience and even Trystane complied instantly, trailing the stern Professor's billowing cape down the corridors.

Tywin didn't hear the pitter patter of the students trying to keep up with his long strides, lost in his own thoughts; too lost in Aery's twisted sneer and the tattered remains of what was once such a strong friendship. No, he didn't want to relive such painful memories. It was now time for the new heirs to take on Aegon's puzzle. Hopefully they would succeed where he had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> First rule of being a teacher is never leave the kids on their own, oh Jaime :P Looks like Arya needs more practice if she is going to be able to fly on a broom but it was her first attempt :D I also really hope Ned's caution wasn't overboard, he just doesn't know what to expect with a kid in Slytherin as there has never been a Stark in Slytherin.
> 
> Trystane joins the gang and the mystery of the four heirs and Aegon's Tomb begins :P
> 
> Tywin will become more involved in this story now after his introduction here at the end, which is why I am here XD


	4. The Four Heirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story now has a beta - 23smiles who is really good! They have gone over the first three chapters as well so please give them another read as there were some changes to them and it has been like 3 months since I posted a new chapter so why not do a re-read? :P
> 
> Arya's first day comes to an interesting end.

* * *

_A few minutes later .._

**Gargoyle Corridor, Third Floor of the Headmaster's Tower, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

Arya stopped her half jog as Professor Lannister's thundering steps came to a halt beside an unnerving stone gargoyle.

"This is the Headmaster's office," Shireen whispered beside Arya.

Everyone watched in fascination as the Slytherin Head attempted to bore a hole though the stone with just his eyes, as if it were his long-term enemy.

"Let me pass," he growled at the mischievously smiling gargoyle.

Tywin tightened his jaw as he saw letters forming on the gargoyle's chest. _Must I go through this each time?_

Arya and Shireen peeked around Tywin to read the words that appeared:

_I am white with no key or lid,_

_And a golden treasure lays inside._

_What am I?_

"A riddle!" Shireen said joyously.

There was nothing a Ravenclaw liked more than to seek an answer to a proposed question. Arya saw how Professor Lannister's hand clenched into a fist that mirrored her own frustration at the delay.

"It's a riddle Professor! Like the ones Ravenclaw students have to solve in order to enter our common room," Shireen explained enthusiastically.

"I am aware, Miss Baratheon," Tywin said in a tone that immediately sent Shireen's eyes to the floor.

"Do you know the answer?" Myrcella asked as she rested a supporting hand on Shireen's arm, knowing that her maternal grandfather's piercing tone always made everything sound more severe.

"An egg," Tywin told the gargoyle in lieu of answering his granddaughter.

The gargoyle started to rotate, revealing a spiral staircase. Tywin entered first, leading the ascent as the students were left to follow his receding shadow.

* * *

Headmaster Aemon looked across his desk at the Head of Slytherin and the four students huddled behind him.

"Would anyone like a sherbet lemon?" he asked kindly, gesturing towards the glass bowl resting on the corner of his desk.

Trystane made a move towards the bowl but faltered when Tywin advanced on the Headmaster's desk, cutting off his path to the sweets.

"These four are the new heirs of Aegon," Tywin stated, leaning his hands on the surface of the desk.

"Really," Aemon murmured.

His eyes swept over the Professor, instead meeting Trystane's brown ones.

"Check your pocket," he said to the Hufflepuff.

Trystane gave a little fist pump as his hand emerged from his pocket clutching a sherbet lemon, and popped it into his mouth.

"Yes," Tywin stressed, trying to return the Headmaster's attention to the matter at hand. "We need to inform their parents immediately."

Myrcella's shoulders slumped at the mention of her parents. Her mother would surely throw a fit like she did with most things that concerned her children. Arya and Shireen simply exchanged nondescript looks, neither concerned or worried about their parents' imminent involvement.

Aemon flicked his hand casually, "I have sent a Patronus to those within the grounds and owls have been sent. All those who need to be notified will be."

"Good," Tywin said straightening up and removing his hands from the desk, though the tension in his shoulders remained.

"Feel free to look around my office while we wait," Aemon offered to the students who were at a loss of what to do next.

A few minutes later Eddard Stark and Steffon Baratheon came rushing into Aemon's office. A panting red faced Quentyn Martell, whose lapel donned a polished blue pin denoting him as a Ravenclaw prefect, arrived soon after.

"We received your Patronus," Steffon's voice boomed as he strode over to Shireen.

"What an exciting first day you're having, Little Doe," he said with amusement as he placed his large hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Shireen relaxed at his touch and gave her grandfather an affectionate look in return.

On the other side of the room Eddard knelt beside his daughter who had been poking a silver instrument that looked like the solar system.

"Arya, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Arya said rolling up her sleeve to show her father the inked snake that was wrapped around her arm.

Eddard took hold of his daughter's outstretched arm, gently rotating it to study the moving image.

"I sent an owl to your Father Mister Martell," Aemon announced.

Unlike the other occupants of the room the younger Martell was actively avoiding his older brother's bespectacled gaze, instead choosing to suck on his sweet in silence.

"I have also written to your parents Miss Baratheon. However, I don't expect either of them to arrive until after curfew."

"Wait Headmaster," Myrcella said walking past her grandfather and replacing his position at the front of Aemon's desk. "I can't go to bed without knowing what this means," She implored, raising her arm to show off the now sleeping lioness cub.

The Headmaster's eyes quickly flickered to Tywin who responded with a slight nod behind Myrcella, knowing his disapproval wouldn't have stopped Aemon. The man was a born storyteller.

"Very well, Miss Baratheon," Aemon steepled his hands together as he began, "You four are now the Heirs of Aegon Targaryen; a term we give to the four wizards or witches that are chosen every now and again to take up the challenge of finding Aegon's Tomb."

"I've never heard of the Heirs of Aegon," Eddard said, releasing Arya's arm to hover over her small frame.

"Before your time Professor Stark," Tywin stated coldly, vacating the centre of the room to lean back on a large bookshelf.

"How were we chosen?" Arya pipped up.

Everyone's attention was now fixated on the Headmaster.

"Only Aegon and his castle," Aemon said gesturing to the walls that surrounded them, "truly know that answer but we can deduce a few things from past experiences. The term 'heirs' doesn't refer to a blood relation to Aegon but rather a person that has the potential to demonstrate one of the four qualities he valued the most in a wizard or witch, and on which he founded the four houses of Hogwarts: a Gryffindor's courage; the curiosity of a Ravenclaw; a Hufflepuff's loyalty; and the ingenuity of a Slytherin.

"We also know that the identities of the four heirs are only revealed to each other if all four heirs physically gather together. Hence why there have been multiple generations of heirs revealed within the same decade and sometimes, as is the case now, there has been a gap of more than half a century."

"What are we supposed to do?" Trystane asked between licking his lips after finishing the sherbet lemon.

"Find Aegon's Tomb of course!" Myrcella responded turning away from Headmaster Aemon to face Trystane with a thrilled expression.

Aemon let out an amused chuckle at Myrcella's enthusiastic reaction, but gave Trystane the answer he had wanted.

"Based on accounts of past heirs we know there are four challenges that each heir must pass. The challenges are based on demonstrating the traits Aegon valued so highly. Once each of you has completed your task, we suspect the Tomb of Aegon will reveal itself."

"Who were the past heirs and have any managed to find the tomb yet?" Shireen asked, clearly eager to start right away.

"None have been able to open Aegon's Tomb so far," Aemon said, making eye contact with Steffon and Tywin.

He received a toothy grin from the Head of Gryffindor and a sour scowl from the Slytherin. Steffon patted Shireen's shoulder causing his granddaughter to turn around to face him.

"I'm … or, I was the Heir of Gryffindor but it is nice to know the mantle stayed in the family, and I have two granddaughters who are heirs!" Steffon said proudly to both Shireen and Myrcella.

"You were the heir of Slytherin weren't you, Professor?" Arya asked, turning her attention to her Head of House as she disengaged slightly from her father.

"Yes," Tywin responded begrudgingly holding his lonesome position by the bookshelves.

Eddard placed a protective hand on Arya's shoulder, slightly dragging her backwards, "Can the tattoo's be removed? Or transferred?"

"No," Tywin answered, "The castle's magic, or Aegon's rather, chooses the witch or wizard that can fully represent the attributes of their houses and are therefore in his eyes the most equipped to take on the trials and solve the mystery he left behind. There is no use in removing or transferring the tattoo because it is the person, not the tattoo, that is important."

Eddard's face twitched at the mere thought of his daughter sharing anything in common with the man he was attempting to glare a hole through.

"Who were the other two heirs?" Trystane asked diverting all the attention in the room back to the mystery at hand.

"Joanna Lannister was the last heir of Hufflepuff," Steffon supplied, missing his old friend's inadvertent flinch at the mention of his late wife, "and the previous heir of Ravenclaw was … Aerys Targaryen."

"Oh," Shireen said as her built up excitement all but deflated at the mention of the notorious dark wizard.

"Why did Aegon set this up?" Arya asked Headmaster Aemon, wanting to know what the point of it all was.

"Some say the tomb hides great treasures and artifacts from Aegon's time. Others believe that the tomb bestows long lost knowledge on those who gain entrance. But the truth is no one really knows as no one has actually _found_ Aegon's Tomb yet."

"That is enough for now," Tywin said, cutting off all further questions.

No one in the room felt inclined to challenge Professor Lannister, and one by one they all filed out of the office and down the stairwell until only Professors Baratheon and Lannister remained with Headmaster Aemon.

* * *

"It's too soon," Tywin said as his eyes darted between the Headmaster and his long time friend.

"Relax Tywin," Steffon chuckled brushing away the aired concern, "they might succeed where we failed. Besides, the Wizarding War Aerys caused had nothing to do with the quest for Aegon's Tomb or Joanna's disappearance."

Tywin felt his body go ridged, unable to stop the flashing images of Joanna from dominating his thoughts in that moment.

"They are too young to start the four trials," Tywin maintained.

"Joanna and myself were the same age as Mister Martell when we all got our animals," Steffon replied.

"You had Aerys and myself—"

"Oh yes," Steffon chuckled lightly remembering the fond memories, "the taciturn Slytherin prefect soon-to-be Head Boy, and the crazy Ravenclaw genius who failed all his OWLs because he was too busy creating new spells to even turn up?"

"You survived your trial didn't you?" Tywin snapped back.

" _Barely_ ," Steffon retorted with a playfulness dancing in his eyes.

While he was talking, Steffon had rolled up his sleeve to reveal an old lion on his own forearm, and now regarded it curiously as it stopped pacing and rolled onto its back.

Tywin unconsciously rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, a nervous tic he'd developed over the years, but it was the only outward indication he gave at Steffon's actions and it went unnoticed. There was no need to mimic his gesture, everyone in the room knew what animal his left arm carried.

"They will be fine. Half of them are Baratheons!" Steffon said with pride.

Tywin only grunted in response, indicating that wasn't necessarily a good thing in his opinion.

Steffon caught the negative tone of his old friend and slightly shook his head.

"Come now Tywin stop being so dismissive. Their closeness in age will make them a more formidable team than we ever were."

"Perhaps it is time you two start your evening rounds?" Aemon suggested, sensing the two friends needed some time to together to discuss the recent developments.

Popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth, Aemon gestured to the exit. It was a clear dismissal.

"Of course, Headmaster," Steffon answered for the both of them, knowing Tywin never took well to being told what to do.

He turned on his heels and exited the office with Tywin right behind him.

"I can't speak for Minister Martell's boy or Ned's girl, but Shireen and Myrcella will be fine representatives of their houses," Steffon said pleasantly as they descended down the stairwell.

"On another note, I want Myrcella to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but Cersei is proving stubborn...says she needs more assurance…" Steffon trailed off.

"Which you think I can provide?" Tywin concluded.

"You are the most persuasive person I know," Steffon replied patting Tywin's back with friendly appreciation.

"I would be offended if I weren't, seeing as I am the only Slytherin you know," Tywin responded accepting the subtle olive branch Steffon had extended with grace.

"You aren't the only Slytherin I know, just the only one I will put up with," Steffon bantered back, easily falling back into the camaraderie they enjoyed while alone.

His childhood friend's warm personality helped thaw the icy dread that had formed in his gut at the resurfacing of Aegon's Tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> A feel like a lot of information was parted here so any questions let me know!
> 
> For those unfamiliar with Steffon Baratheon think of him as an older Robert who mellowed in old age but is extremely goodnatured.
> 
> Revealed faculty positions: (Think I will repeat this every few chapters with additions just so people can keep track)
> 
> Aemon Targaryen – Former Ravenclaw & Headmaster of Hogwarts
> 
> Eddard Stark – Assistant Head of Hufflepuff & Professor of Ancient Runes
> 
> Petyr Baelish – Assistant Head of Slytherin & Professor of Potions
> 
> Tywin Lannister – Head of Slytherin & Professor of History & old Heir of Aegon
> 
> Tyrion Lannister – Assistant Head of Ravenclaw & Professor of Charms
> 
> Jaime Lannister – A former Gryffindor & Quidditch coach
> 
> Renly Baratheon – A former Hufflepuff & Professor of Herbology
> 
> Steffon Baratheon – Head of Gryffindor & subject not revealed yet & old Heir of Aegon
> 
> Students of note:
> 
> Arya Stark - Slytherin first year & new Heir of Aegon
> 
> Myrcella Baratheon - Gryffindor first year & new Heir of Aegon
> 
> Shireen Baratheon - Ravenclaw first year & new Heir of Aegon
> 
> Trystane Martell - Hufflepuff first year & new Heir of Aegon
> 
> Loras Tyrell – Slytherin Head Boy & Seventh year
> 
> Margaery Tyrell – Slytherin Prefect & Sixth year
> 
> Daenerys Targaryen - Slytherin Prefect & Fifth year
> 
> Ramsey Bolton – Slytherin seventh year
> 
> Joffrey Baratheon – Slytherin third year
> 
> Robb Stark – Gryffindor Prefect & Sixth year
> 
> Jon Snow - Gryffindor Prefect & Sixth year
> 
> Quentyn Martell – Ravenclaw Prefect & Fifth year
> 
> Other:
> 
> Aerys Targaryen – Former Ravenclaw & old Heir of Aegon
> 
> Joanna Lannister – Former Hufflepuff & old Heir of Aegon
> 
> Next Up: Arya and Myrcella have their first transfiguration class, Shireen and Trystane research Aerys in the library, and the first clue is revealed.


	5. On the Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!
> 
> Not sure if I mentioned this earlier but the ages of all the adults (not children) are canon but add five years so they didn't all have their children as teenagers. E.g Cersei is 36, Ned is 39ish, Tyrion is 29ish, etc

* * *

_Next morning at breakfast-time…_

**Great Hall, Hogwarts's Castle**

* * *

Tywin sipped his cooling tea from the staff table as he watched the Great Hall begin to swell with students. If their state of dress was anything to go on most of them had woken up just minutes before their public appearance. The latecomers seemed determined to squeeze what should have been a pleasant morning ritual into a messy five-minute dash that only added to the chaos; something he didn't tolerate in his daily routine when he was a student and certainly not now.

Tywin bid his customary farewell to Professor Baelish and rose to leave, once again thankful for the nondescript staff door behind the High Table that allowed him to bypass the masses. He had only just reached the door exit when the hall erupted in frenzied conversation that was punctuated with gasps. He immediately turned on his heel while simultaneously drawing his wand, scouring the crowd for the source of unease. Everyone, including the staff, had their faces turned upward, and he followed their gaze.

The ceiling that normally depicted a bright morning at this time was consumed by dark clouds and filled with bright yellow writing in a spiky font:

_The Heirs have been chosen,_

_The Trials have been set,_

_The challenge begins._

_Find my resting place, and all within._

_A.T_

Tywin pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a breath, but it did little to calm him.

_So much for keeping all of this a secret._

He quickly turned away from the hall of chattering children as he grasped his arm. It had begun to tingle in a way he hadn't felt in fifty years. He pulled back his sleeve to see the same spiky yellow writing on his left forearm:

_It runs and runs but can never flee. Often watched, yet never sees. When long it brings boredom, and short it brings fear._

The snake slithered between the words and watched him expectantly. Tywin yanked his sleeve back down and immediately looked to the other staff members.

His strong gaze was met by the equally intense gaze of Steffon, who had turned back to look at him with a knowing expression. The large man was also clutching his left arm. Tywin then turned his attention to the student body. From his elevated position at the High table, he easily identified the other four heirs amongst the crowd. They were the only other people in the hall whose eyes were not fixated on the ceiling, but were clasping their arms, identical looks of fear and excitement on their faces.

 _So, it begins,_ he thought grimly _._

* * *

_A few days later during afternoon classes …_

**Classroom 1B (Transfiguration Classroom), Ground floor, Middle Courtyard, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

"My mother wasn't concerned at all," Arya said to Myrcella in a hushed tone, "Father was more worried, which is the normal way of things."

They were supposed to be transfiguring rocks into goblets, but Arya decided her time would be much better spent discussing their newfound status as Aegon's heirs than on her schoolwork. If she couldn't wait until dinner, then a classroom full of students shouting incantations was the second-best place to not be overheard.

"What did your parents say?" Arya whispered as she waved her wand aimlessly at her rock.

"You mean after all the shouting?" Myrcella said with an eye-roll, "Mother was even more furious than I thought she'd be. But I don't know why, because both her parents were heirs too."

Myrcella sighed dramatically, "Father thought it was also a good time to ask if I could play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I think Mother was a whisker away from hexing him through the Headmaster's window."

"Oh?" Arya said concerned.

She could never imagine her parents fighting.

Myrcella's eyes drifted from her rock to Arya's face and she stifled a giggle, "Relax, my Mother would never actually hex my father … at least I don't think so."

"You want the seeker position right? Did she say yes?"

"I don't know. Headmaster Aemon allowed me to slip away before a decision was made but I suspect my Mother won, like she normally does," Myrcella said with a forceful swish of her wand.

Arya looked down at their rocks. They wobbled and threatened to transform into the goblets, but after a few moments they became still once more. Myrcella let out a disappointed groan and Arya saw her opportunity.

"Did something happen to your Grandmother?" Arya asked, in what she hoped was a casual tone.

Myrcella didn't respond immediately, instead waving her wand with renewed vigour. Arya glanced up in time to see Professor Tyrell making a beeline for their desk, and turned her gaze back to the rocks, doing her best to mirror Myrcella's wand movements.

While Professor Tyrell was known as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, both Arya and Myrcella had been taught to fear and respect Olenna Tyrell before they had even set foot in Hogwarts. Their parents had told them many stories of their own student days where they had been on the receiving end of Olenna Tyrell's sharp tongue, and had been embarrassed many a time by her quick wit. She was so famed among the corridors of Hogwarts for her ability to cut down any unruly student threatening her authority in the classroom that the students had given her the nickname, the Queen of Thorns.

The two kept at it, waiting until their Professor was out of earshot before resuming the conversation.

"My Grandmother disappeared before I was born," Myrcella confessed, "She vanished during the Wizarding War. Mother and Grandfather never talk about her, and I can't even get my Uncles to tell me anything. I only know what she looks like because of the family portraits back at Lannister Manor."

These new revelations only created more questions for Arya, but before she could get another word in the honeyed voice of Professor Tyrell stopped her in her tracks.

"Now is not the time for tongue wagging, my dears. If I can't drink out of a goblet by the end of class you'll have to do it in detention."

"Yes, Professor," Myrcella and Arya chorused in unison.

They refocused their energies on the stubborn rocks in front of them.

Professor Tyrell gave a little huff before transforming into a white barn owl and flying back to her desk, leaving the whole class speechless as they watched the flapping of her wings.

Olenna Tyrell inwardly smirked at their reaction. That move hadn't failed her yet.

* * *

_Later that afternoon before dinner time .._

**Hogwarts Library, First Floor, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Trystane drawled.

He was leaning back in his chair and scanning the library with bored eyes, not believing he was spending his free time in his least favourite place.

"Did you know Aerys Targaryen started the Wizarding War twenty years ago because he believed the wizarding race should be ruling the muggles, not hiding from them?"

Shireen didn't give Trystane the opportunity to comment.

"Did you know the war ended three years later not with his defeat but his _disappearance_!? He could still be out there somewhere!" She said frantically, her head still buried in the book.

"I _meant_ did you find anything out about the riddle that appeared on our skin or the trials we have to complete to find Aegon's Tomb?" Trystane asked, raising his left arm for emphasis.

His words reflected exasperation, but his expression only portrayed his amusement at Shireen's focus on her fellow Heir of Ravenclaw.

"As far as I can tell the first trial is always for the Gryffindor Heir to complete, and the riddle is the starting point but I haven't figured it out yet."

"So, Myrcella is first up? That's good to know, and I'm sure we'll crack the riddle soon," Trystane said brightly, but Shireen's attention had already returned to the book.

 _Ravenclaws, they always prefer books to people,_ Trystane thought glumly.

"How could Aerys be Aegon's Ravenclaw heir? I have nothing in common with him!" Shireen exclaimed worriedly.

"Aerys wasn't called the darkest wizard of his generation for nothing but I'm sure being an heir of Aegon is where any similarities between you and he end," Trystane said in a reassuring voice.

Shireen gave Trystane a shy, thankful smile but quickly dipped her head back towards the book.

"Did you know-"

"Oi," Trystane interrupted waving his hand, "I have already completed my first year of history in case you've forgotten. I know about the Wizarding War. Don't you think it would be more productive to find out what isn't in the textbooks? You should try asking Daenerys or your Uncle."

Shireen's face only scrunched up in confusion.

"Daenerys won't know anything; she was born after her father went missing… do you mean Uncle Renly?"

"No, your Uncle Robert. He was the one that killed Aerys's son, Rhaegar. People say it was his death that made Aerys disappear."

"I didn't know that …" Shireen trailed off.

"Well," Trystane started before leaning over the table, "another theory is that Professor Lannister found out that his wife and Aerys were having an affair and killed both of them with the help of Aery's wife, Rhaella."

Shireen could only gap at the revealed information.

"But I don't believe that; why would she end up in Azkaban while he gets a teaching position at Hogwarts?" Trystane mused, "And I can't really see our history Professor being able to defeat the most powerful dark wizard there has ever been. What's he going to do stare him down? Give him detention? But then again he was Minister of Magic…"

"How are you taking this all so lightly?"

"It's just rumours and Hogwarts has a lot of them," Trystane shrugged.

"Maybe don't mention the last one to Myrcella."

"Sure, whatever you want." Trystane said, though he supposed it was probably a good call; no one wanted to be confronted with the possibility their Grandfather murdered their Grandmother.

Soon, Trystane spotted the aforementioned Gryffindor girl enter the library, immersed in conversation with Arya and smiled welcomingly at them.

* * *

"Did you two know Professor Tyrell can turn into an owl? Arya asked plopping down into the chair beside Shireen unceremoniously.

Myrcella took the empty seat beside Trystane.

"She does it with every first-year class. She's an animagus and likes to show off," Trystane informed them.

"How did your research into Aegon's Tomb go?" Myrcella asked, choosing to ignore Trystane and talk to Shireen.

Shireen's eyes quickly darted between Trystane and Myrcella.

"Well," she started, closing the book in front of her slowly, "it seems your trial will be first; a test of courage. But I still have no idea what the answer to the riddle is, which I presume reveals the location of the first trial."

"Mmm," Trystane muttered, "We need more information."

"If you say break into the restricted section, I'm onboard," Shireen said enthusiastically.

"That is one option," Trystane replied, amused at this new side of Shireen, "the other option is talking to the house ghosts."

"The house ghosts?" Arya echoed, cocking her head to the side.

"You think previous heirs may have asked them for help in the past?" Shireen said, following his thinking with excitement.

Trystane nodded smugly and puffed out his chest slightly. He was clearly enjoying the three girls' rapt attention.

"Most of the ghosts have been around Hogwarts since it was built. They must know something."

"Quiet please," a gravelly voice demanded.

All four eyes turned to the balding librarian towering above them with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Mister Seaworth, we'll be quieter," Shireen said politely.

"Please ensure you are, Miss Baratheon or I will have to ask you all to leave."

Myrcella watched as the librarian retreated back to his desk before turning to her friends.

"Okay," Myrcella said bringing her hands together, "How about we do both: talk to the house ghosts and break into the restricted section?"

"All we have to lose is house points and our own free time," Arya muttered sarcastically, but her pout was quickly turning into a smile; she thoroughly enjoyed her friend's thirst for adventure.

"At least we'll lose them together," Trystane said smiling.

In his humble opinion the only thing worse than getting detention was sitting through it alone.

"If we get caught they will probably just extend our detentions beyond Christmas and deduct house points. But if we're all punished it won't alter the standings for the House Cup," Shireen said with a satisfied nod.

It seemed she had sufficiently justified her decision to break the school rules and was now fully on board.

"Well, I'm always for a challenge," Arya said enthusiastically.

"Of course you are. Slytherins are supposed to be sneaky right?" Myrcella replied grinning.

Arya's lips curled at their corners.

"Don't act like you aren't either, but I'll take that as a compliment."

"I can't wait to have a peak at those books," Shireen added dreamily, caught up in the thought of all that forbidden knowledge.

"So, we're all agreed?" Myrcella asked, wanting confirmation from the team.

Everyone nodded; the excitement between them was palpable.

Shireen looked through the stacks of books to the locked gate of the restricted section.

"We'll need to come up with a plan; no charging in head first," Shireen said, looking pointedly at Myrcella.

"That's fine," Trystane said, "in the meantime we can work on talking to the ghosts. They're always moving about and some don't really like talking to students."

"I think it's time to leave before we get chucked out," Myrcella said, catching Mister Seaworth eyeing their table again.

Trystane looked behind his shoulder and saw the agitation on the librarian's face, "I would agree. Let's go heirs."

"Don't call us that," Myrcella whispered, "we aren't supposed to broadcast it."

"People will find out eventually," Trystane replied, "everyone already knows there are new heirs and it doesn't take a genius to figure out they are probably the four kids who don't hang out with their own housemates. I don't suppose anyone has a good excuse for having a tattoo either?"

"Well, I'm hungry," Arya announced, pushing both Myrcella and Trystane towards the exit as Shireen shot Mister Seaworth an apologetic look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Everyone now knows there are four more new heirs of Aegon and the Quartet have their starting clue. Tywin and Steffon also get the first clue because they are still bound to the magic of the trials/Aegon's Tomb.
> 
> I wanted a scene with Trystane & Shireen together in the library to test out how their relationship/friendship would be as they are the most contrasting personalities in the quartet.
> 
> Revealed faculty positions: (New ones revealed this chapter)
> 
> Olenna Tyrell – Professor of Transfiguration & House position not revealed yet
> 
> Davos Seaworth – Former Hufflepuff & Librarian of Hogwarts
> 
> Jon Arryn – Head of Hufflepuff & Subject not revealed yet
> 
> Other:
> 
> Rhaella Targaryen – Former Hufflepuff & Prisoner in Azkaban
> 
> Next Up: The Quartet make progress on their quest, it's Slytherin vs Gryffindor on the Quidditch pitch and Arya gets into her first proper fight of the school year.


	6. One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Things start ramping up in this chapter!

* * *

_Three weeks later after dinner …_

**Classroom 2E (Charms classroom), Third floor, Charms Corridor, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

Arya tapped the surface of the desk with her fingers. Her agitation was mirrored on her friends faces. It was only October and this was their sixth collective evening detention. Even Shireen was tired of the extra study time.

"Please don't be Professor Tyrell .. please don't be Professor Tyrell," Trystane was chanting beside Arya.

"I don't care who takes our detention, I just don't want to do anymore cleaning!" Myrcella complained as she rested her forehead on her folded arms.

"Did anyone manage to talk to their house ghost?" Shireen asked, attempting to distract her friends from their impending boredom.

"I found Princess Nymeria," Myrcella murmured into her arms before shifting so her face was visible, "but as soon as I mentioned I wanted to talk about Aegon's Tomb and the trials she flew straight into a wall and vanished."

"I found Bran the Builder," Shireen added enthusiastically across both Arya and Trystane, "He was really nice; looked like an older version of Professor Stark but with a really long beard."

"Great! Did he tell you anything useful?" Arya prodded.

"He said the trials were for the heirs to complete and since he wasn't one, he didn't think it would be appropriate for him to divulge any information to me."

"Helpful," Trystane muttered sarcastically.

"How did you get on then?" Shireen fired back.

"I found Ser Duncan the Tall but he insisted I duel someone of his choosing before he would talk to me," Trystane replied hesitantly.

"And?" Arya pushed.

"He chose the Head Girl."

"You duelled Ygritte?" Shireen gasped, "But she's the school's duelling champion!"

"I know," said Trystane testily, "Anyway, I got disarmed in like ten seconds and she gave me detention for it right after. But Ser Duncan said the fact I accepted his challenge and faced her meant I had honour. He told me that a number of Hufflepuff heirs have come to him over the centuries, all with different questions and obstacles to overcome. I asked him about the riddle and he said he had no head for puzzles but that he knew each trial was only meant for one heir."

"Helpful," Shireen said sarcastically, echoing Trystane's tone from earlier.

"You're funny, for a Ravenclaw," Trystane said across Arya to Shireen before nudging Arya's shoulder, "What about you?"

Arya bit the inside of her cheek. It was a nervous habit.

"The Slytherin ghost is supposedly Lann the Clever, but I haven't actually been able to find him. I spoke to Loras and Daenerys and they've never even seen him."

"Have you asked Professor Lannister?" Shireen offered helpfully, "He has been the Head of Slytherin for seventeen years."

Arya didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to examine her hands.

"I have been avoiding that option," she said finally.

"Why?" Shireen inquired.

"He isn't the friendliest is he?" Trystane interrupted with a yawn.

"That isn't it," Arya said, still fidgeting in her seat.

With her friends all looking at her, Arya felt the dam on her emotions break.

"I don't want him to think I'm some stupid little girl who needs help. I'm the first Stark to be sorted into Slytherin, and I need to prove I belong there!"

Arya sat back down with a deep breath. She hadn't even realised she'd leapt to her feet during her outburst.

"But we _do_ need help," Shireen pointed out gently.

"And what do you need help with?" Tyrion appeared at the doorway.

"Locating Lann the Clever," Myrcella responded before Arya had the chance too.

"My Father might know where he is," Tyrion said kindly, as he fully entered the classroom to stand before the four troublesome students.

"…I know," said Arya quietly, ignoring the smug look on Shireen's face.

Tyrion noted her reluctance but made no further comment.

"Now, some of my colleagues favour cleaning as a detention activity but I find watching students polishing cauldrons to be fairly boring, and not at all constructive to your learning. I've also heard that a certain DADA professor will be teaching the disarming charm to the first years soon…if anyone is interested in getting a head start?"

Myrcella and Arya's eyes lit up.

"I already know the disarming charm," Shireen shyly informed her Charms Professor.

"I taught Mister Martell the spell last year as well but there is always room for improvement, or would you rather go clean out Professor Baelish's classroom?"

All four students shook their head violently.

Tyrion grinned, "Now pull out your wands _—_ make sure they aren't pointing at anyone —and repeat after me: _Expelliarmus_."

* * *

_Next morning …_

**Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

"Myrcella is the new Gryffindor seeker!" Jaime announced proudly to the staff table, "and just in time to face Slytherin this afternoon."

"Of course she is. That's what all the extra coaching was for wasn't it?" Tyrion said looking out at the Gryffindor table and quickly spotting his niece. "Maybe Gryffindor will be able to pip Slytherin to the Quidditch cup this year."

"Counting out Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so easily?"

Tyrion gave his brother a suffering look, "We don't have a strong team this year and I don't even think Hufflepuff has enough students interested to even form a team of their own."

"Stark will be so disappointed. Poor man always holds out hope that Hufflepuff will win one of these days," Jaime chuckled, giving a quick glance at the Ancient Runes Professor who was preoccupied with his Head of House, Jon Arryn.

As talk of Quidditch died out, Tyrion's attention wandered to his father. Tywin Lannister was sitting as straight as a rod next to Professor Baelish and staring intensely at the Slytherin table, knowing his attention alone would keep his students in line.

"How do you think Father is coping with the news?" Jaime asked, noticing where his little brother's attention had gone.

Tyrion clicked his fingers, casting a quick _muffliato_ around them before answering.

"He is scowling more than usual but apart from that I haven't noticed anything off. And be careful what you say brother, the students aren't supposed to know who the new heirs are."

"I know. I'm just worried seeing the new heirs of Aegon will remind him of Mother," Jaime said in a heavy tone.

Tyrion shot his father another glance, "He looks fine."

"You didn't see him after Mother disappeared. He fell apart," Jaime said fidgeting with his cutlery, "Locked himself away in his study for days at a time. Cersei and I couldn't break his protective wards, had to call over Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan."

"I don't remember that. Where was I in all this?"

"With Uncle Gerion. You were only twelve and the war was just winding down after Aerys' disappearance. You were too young to see Father that way."

Tyrion sucked in a breath. This was more than Jamie had ever shared on the subject, and he was definitely not used to discussing emotions with family members.

"We can keep an eye on him," he said as Tywin stood from the table, "I'll take first watch."

Jaime shot his brother a questioning look as the dwarf slid out of his chair and bounded after their retreating father. Tyrion finally caught up to Tywin in the staff corridor.

"Is Slytherin prepared for Gryffindor later?" He said by way of greeting.

"Ramsey Bolton has moulded our quidditch team into a well functioning unit but that isn't why you followed me out the Great Hall."

"Quite right, your other son is the one that is Quidditch mad," Tyrion replied easily, unperturbed by his father's bluntness.

"So…the search for Aegon's Tomb resumes once more. Not too taxing for you I hope?" He said feigning innocence, though he knew his father would easily pick up on what he wasn't saying.

"It isn't," Tywin snapped back, his impatient tone contradicting his words.

"Then you won't mind helping Arya Stark locate Lann the Clever."

Tywin stopped walking and gave his son a furious look, only now seeing the trap he had fallen into. Tyrion huffed at the scolding glare he received.

"I know you aren't naturally inclined but as teachers it is our job to help our students, and I think you are uniquely placed to help Miss Stark in her quest as Slytherin heir."

Tyrion's jibe was only met with one last look of annoyance before Tywin stormed off, leaving his son standing in the corridor.

"Good luck in the Quidditch match," Tyrion called out with a smirk on his face.

It was a rare occasion when he got the better of his Father.

* * *

_Later that day …_

**Slytherin stand, Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

"She looks good," Trystane commented from Arya's left as he watched Myrcella go through the warm up with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Myrcella is good but Slytherin will still win," Arya said, confidently.

"I regret sitting with you already," Trystane puffed, glaring at any Slytherin that looked his way.

"Come on," Shireen said, trying to keep the peace from Arya's other side, "We're sitting here because Arya is our friend, not because we support Slytherin in this match."

"It is going to be hard to cheer on Gryffindor from here," Trystane muttered, seeing only green scarfs and snake motifs in his immediate vision.

Trystane shuffled closer to Arya, "Is everything ready for operation library?"

She gave Trystane a disappointed look, "Is that really the best name you could come up with?"

"We'll be ready by Halloween," said Shireen quickly in an attempt to defuse the staring contest between her friends, "We just need to avoid Mr. Clegane."

"Who is that?" Arya asked.

"He's the caretaker. He goes around at night trying to catch students who should be in bed," explained Trystane.

Arya nodded, there seemed to be an impossibly large amount of Hogwarts staff members and she doubted she would meet or remember them all.

A shadow suddenly fellow over the group as someone joined them from the bench above.

"How is the hunt for Aegon's Tomb going?" asked a pleasant voice.

All three of them turned around, surprised to see the charming smile of Margaery.

"Um .. how did you know?" Trystane asked before Arya could stop him.

He wouldn't have noticed her warning look anyway as he was too busy staring at Margaery's beautiful face.

Margaery's eyes twinkled, "I didn't know, you just confirmed it."

"Um .. no we aren't," Trystane said lamely.

Margaery threw him a look of disbelief before settling her bewitching brown eyes on Arya, "So you three are Heirs of Aegon, and I've seen you around Myrcella Baratheon a lot so I presume she is the fourth?"

"Does everyone know?" Shireen asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"No, but they will after I release my weekly column for the school's newspaper," Margaery winked.

"Do you have to do that?" Arya pleaded.

"The student body deserves to know," said Margaery with practiced conviction.

"How about an interview to go along with that?" Arya offered suddenly.

Perhaps she could turn the situation to her advantage.

"I'm listening," Margaery purred, eyes glittering intently at the opportunity.

"Since Trystane can't keep his mouth shut," Arya sent the boy a pointed look, "he is willing to give you an interview in exchange for a favour."

Margaery pursed her lips, "Depends on the favour."

"Distract Sandor Clegane on Halloween night."

Margaery placed the tip of her finger in her mouth as she pondered the demand, "Fine, but I want the interview right after Slytherin wins the match. This is big news, and I want to be the first to report it."

" _If_ you win," Trystane grumbled before his scarf wrapped itself around his eyes and he heard Margaery's smooth voice beside his ear.

"We always win."

* * *

"This is getting painful," Trystane complained after Slytherin had scored yet another goal.

"Gryffindor can still win, they just need to catch the snitch," Shireen said hopefully.

Arya followed Myrcella's movements closely. She had grown into the match, searching more confidently and was less concerned with what her team mates were doing. She really needed to find the snitch soon, though, or the match would be beyond Gryffindor.

Joffrey, the Slytherin seeker, was never far from Myrcella and Arya was sure the sibling rivalry was bubbling away between the two.

Suddenly, Myrcella and Joffrey went into a steep dive.

"They've found the snitch!" Shireen yelped ecstatically.

Both seekers pulled up just before crashing but they remained flat on their brooms, flying a mere metre from the ground as they raced each other for that extra inch. In the next instant Myrcella was on the ground, unmoving.

Arya, Shireen and Trystane collectively gasped and ran to the front of the stand to lean over the edge.

"Joffrey pushed her!" Arya hissed into Shireen's ear.

Shireen only nodded absently, not taking her eyes off Myrcella.

When Arya looked back she saw that Professor Steffon Baratheon was already on the field, conjuring a stretcher for the downed seeker.

Now that Myrcella was in safe hands Arya let herself relax slightly only to be startled by the sudden presence of Professor Tywin. He stood silently beside her, watching the scene with narrowed eyes. Arya noted his clenched fist, and when she followed his intense gaze she realised he was staring not at Myrcella but at Joffrey who was shouting in triumph, the golden snitch clutched in his hand.

* * *

**Slytherin Common room, Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

Arya stormed into the Slytherin Common room where the celebration was in full swing. She scanned the crowd and her eyes narrowed as she honed in on Joffery who seemed to be enjoying the attention a little too much.

She pulled out her wand and shouted, " _Expelliarmus!"_ at the top of her lungs.

Joffrey flew backwards over the couch, and his wand clattered to the floor. Everyone else immediately backed away from the centre of the common room. It was an unspoken rule that any internal disputes between Slytherins were solved without the involvement of teachers.

"You pushed her from her broom! You could have killed your own sister!" Arya accused, waiting for Joffrey to reemerge.

"We were a metre off the ground, and I wasn't bloody well going to let Gryffindor win!" Joffrey exclaimed exasperatedly.

Arya had foolishly given him enough time to retrieve his wand and he fired a knock-back jinx from behind the couch that only just missed her.

"That's no reason for what you did! You should have focused on catching the snitch not hurting Myrcella!"

"Oh, come on nobody smart plays fair and there's no way I was going to let my little sister outshine me," He sneered jumping up into full view.

Arya sent another disarming charm his way but Joffrey shouted, "Protego," and the spell disintegrated on contact with the invisible protective shield that now surrounded him. He immediately took advantage of Arya's lack of defense and shot multiple jinxes at her.

She managed to avoid the jelly-legs jinx and the trip jinx but Joffrey's second knock-back hit her squarely in the stomach. The force of the spell caused her to fly backwards, dropping her wand in the process. Her momentum was only halted when her back slammed into something that was softer than the wall.

Arya shook her head from the impact, or lack thereof, vaguely registering the look of absolute terror on everyone's face. Joffrey appeared to be shaking, even though she was sure she hadn't been able to counter him. Then Arya registered that she was being lowered to the ground, not by magic but by someone's hands.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she spun around only to come face to chest with the imposing figure of Professor Lannister. And he did not look happy.

"Mister Baratheon, Miss Stark my office. Now."

* * *

**Head of Slytherin's Office, Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

Arya and Joffrey sat side by side facing their Head of House who sat behind his desk with his hands steepled. Arya was busy forcing herself to take slow breaths in an attempt to calm down as Joffrey continued to prattle on about how the fight was her fault.

"She started the fight! She tried to disarm me!"

Arya couldn't disagree. She had started the fight, but he had hurt Myrcella. Tywin raised a hand and Joffrey's next excuse died on his lips.

"Miss Stark sent a disarming charm, while you hit her with a knock-back jinx. You're a third year; you should have been capable of disarming her and resolving the issue peacefully. Instead, you choose aggression against a first year."

"But Grandf-'"

"Enough!" Tywin shouted at his Grandson.

The anger radiating off him had Arya shrinking back in her seat.

"You're suspended from the Quidditch team for a month, during which time you will help Professor Baratheon in the greenhouses. Every day."

"Yes, Professor Lannister," Joffrey said, not meeting his Grandfather's eyes.

"You may go."

Both Joffrey and Arya made to move from their chairs.

"Not you."

Arya snapped back into her seat but her eyes followed Joffrey as he practically ran out the room.

Professor Lannister settled his piercing gaze on Arya, "What did you see?"

"I saw him push Myrcella off her broom," Arya said with conviction.

She was not willing to sacrifice the truth to ease the conversation.

Tywin shook his head slightly in disgust, "Joffrey's and Myrcella's parents will be notified of what happened. House pride is one thing, family wellbeing is another."

"My Father thinks the same," Arya commented.

The corners of Tywin's lips curled slightly at the thought he shared anything in common with Eddard Stark.

"A word of advice Miss Stark, next time you pick a fight make sure it is one you can win."

Arya nodded in agreement, "Next time, I will wipe the floor with Joffrey."

"Miss Stark, that is my Grandson you are talking about," Tywin reproached, even as he let his amusement at her bold statement seep through.

"Myrcella is your granddaughter too and my friend. I protect my friends."

"And that is precisely the reason why I am willing to overlook this, just the once. Any further fighting will not be tolerated. I should take house points off you but Slytherin really doesn't have any to spare and detention doesn't seem to be helping your tendency to seek out trouble." He paused and she lowered her gaze at the slight scolding, "All I can suggest to you is the next time you break school rules, don't get caught or I will have to talk to your parents."

Arya's face portrayed her surprise at the initial advice she had just received from her Head of House before the thought of him talking to her parents made her panic.

Tywin observed the myriad of emotions flashing across Arya's face until she eventually settled on concern.

"How is Myrcella?"

"She had a few broken bones and hit her head when she ..," Tywin kept his eyes on her, "was pushed. Matron Pycelle assures me she will be back on her feet tomorrow."

Arya nodded, glad that she would be able to see her friend tomorrow.

"It has also come to my attention that you are trying to find Lann the Clever. Was there any particular reason behind that?"

Arya stilled. _How did he know that?_

A new wave of panic rose up within her, but she tried to force it down. She was a Slytherin for heaven's sake, and she needed to start acting like one. But as Tywin did nothing to break the silence Arya's resolve began to crumble. Her friends needed help… _she_ needed help, and a Slytherin wouldn't let anything stop them from achieving their goals.

Tywin kept his eyes trained on his student while she battled with herself. He had never met a Stark that was so…un-Stark like. She clearly shared that keen sense of justice that all Starks had if her fight with Joffrey was anything to go by. But the girl's ability to distinguish the truth behind Myrcella's _accident_ , and her current attempt to curb her base emotions gave him hope that he might make a Slytherin out of her yet. He smirked at the thought. What would Professor Stark say to that?

Finally, he saw a new tension in her shoulders and the set of her jaw, a clear indication her battle was over.

"We think, the other heirs and I, that our house ghosts might be able to help with the riddle that appeared on our arms and tell us what happened with the previous heirs."

"Did you ever think to ask the previous heirs themselves?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Arya's eyes flashed with alarm and he had to suppress a smile when he realised why.

"You don't trust us."

It was a statement not a question, but his tone had Arya answering anyway.

"We didn't think you … were allowed to help," Arya said, sidestepping his accusation.

Tywin pulled up his sleeve to reveal his snake wriggling around his lower arm and slithering down until its head finally rested on his pulse point of his wrist. He placed his arm, palm up on the table and flexed.

Arya saw the words of the riddle appear around the snake's body in the exact manner they had on hers.

She quickly drew her sleeve back and copied his movement, resting her arm next to his. Her snake, which was significantly smaller in every way, coiled itself entirely around her wrist as the riddle became visible once again.

"If I were not allowed to help, then why did this appear on my arm?"

Arya could sense this was a pivotal moment even if she didn't quite understand why. Her eyes darted between their two snakes. A clearer sign couldn't have been given. She decided to trust in Aegon's magic. It had placed her in Slytherin under Professor Tywin's care for a reason; a reason she found she wanted to discover.

"…Fine," Arya conceded, "Do you know where Lann the Clever is then?"

"If you want Professor Baratheon's and my help we have conditions."

"Conditions?" Arya said, retracting her arm as Tywin did.

"I don't care what you and your friends think, you are still children and the trials Aegon set up will be _dangerous_. Do not underestimate the task ahead of you if you choose to continue the hunt of Aegon's Tomb. We don't want you ending up-"

"Like Aerys?"

"Hurt," Tywin cocked his head at where Arya's mind had gone. "Before you enter a trial you will notify myself and Professor Baratheon."

"I will discuss it with the rest of the heirs."

"All four of you will also attend an extra Saturday class with Professor Baratheon and myself."

"Why?"

"To prepare you for the trials as best as possible."

"What would you teach us."

"Whatever we feel with help you the most."

"Like combat magic?" Arya said excitedly.

"If it is appropriate," said Tywin reluctantly.

"I need to talk to the others."

He nodded.

"And Lann?"

Tywin clasped his hands together under his chin as he contemplated his next move. Arya was forced to wait in tepid silence.

"Go to the West Tower at sunset. Call out Lann's name. He will be there."

Arya remained in the chair, shocked he had actually given his help without anything concrete in return.

Tywin unfurled his hands, "You may leave now, Miss Stark."

Arya got up but before she left she turned back and said quietly, "Thank you, Professor."

Tywin gave her a curt nod and she disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I think Tyrion is the teacher I would like to spend detention with the most as he would just use the time to teach another class.
> 
> Hope you liked the Arya & Tywin interactions there will be more coming :)
> 
> If anyone was going to find out about the heirs it was going to be that sneaky bitch Margaery XD
> 
> Big surprise that Joffrey is still a twat, I know but it seems Tywin doesn't much like him either.
> 
> Positions within Hogwarts revealed:
> 
> Ygritte – Head Girl & Gryffindor seventh year
> 
> Sandor Clegane – Caretaker of Hogwarts & Former Gryffindor
> 
> Matron Pycelle – Healer of Hogwarts & Former Ravenclaw
> 
> House Ghosts
> 
> Ravenclaw – Bran the Builder
> 
> Hufflepuff – Ser Duncan the Tall
> 
> Gryffindor – Nymeria of Ny Sar
> 
> Slytherin – Lann the Clever
> 
> Next Up: It's Halloween at Hogwarts and Arya gets caught out.


	7. Halloween Mischief

* * *

_A week later, Halloween day …_

**Room of Requirement, Somewhere in Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

Arya pressed her back against the pillar as another disarming spell flew past her.

"Give up Stark!" Trystane yelled across the room.

"Make me!" Arya retaliated, trying to distract him long enough for her plan to work.

The configuration of the room had been set up for a duel. The ceiling was low and the walls were adorned with axes, swords and maces, giving the room a claustrophobic feeling that pushed the two combatants closer together. The only noteworthy structure was the thick stone pillar in the centre of the room that Arya was currently hiding behind.

Trystane's eyes flickered to the sidelines at their audience. Behind Myrcella stood her two Grandfathers, who had insisted that duelling was the best way for the quartet to demonstrate their skill levels.

"Go on, lad," Steffon bellowed, shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

Trystane edged towards the pillar with his wand ready, coming close enough to see the detail of the carved snakes and badgers that covered the thick central structure. In this position her only hope was to unleash her disarming charm before he could do the same, but Trystane was confident he had the faster reflexes. Now he was an arms length away and the heightened tension was almost unbearable. Just a few more steps til victory.

He jumped around the pillar and screamed, " _Expelliarmus_!"

But the spell cut through empty air.

_What?_ Trystane's mind stuttered as he tried to comprehend the scene in front of him.

He realised too late what the sneaky Slytherin had done as he felt the tip of a wand pressed into the back of his neck.

"Nicely played," Trystane said sincerely, pocketing his wand and conceding the duel with good grace.

"Thank you," Arya replied withdrawing her wand, "I had to make you focus on what was in front of you so you wouldn't think about what could happen behind you."

Trystane looked at the curved pillar before turning to face Arya, "I didn't even hear you move."

Arya smiled and pointed to her feet.

She had no shoes on.

Trystane grinned, "Brillant!"

"Excellent use of your environment, Miss Stark," Tywin praised, watching her put her shoes back on, "You couldn't match Mister Martell head on with magical ability and sought another alternative to overcome him. Smart."

Professor Baratheon did a double take at his friend's words, "Did you just give a student a compliment?"

"It is rare but it does happen, when merited," Tywin responded before pointedly turning to Myrcella, "Are you still recovering?"

"No … Shireen ran rings around me," Myrcella admitted before adding with gusto, "but next time will be different!"

Shireen simply gave a shy smile and accepted the challenge with a nod.

Tywin pulled out his golden pocket watch.

"Today's lesson is over. Professor Baratheon and I will assess what we have seen and will see you next week."

"Excellent," Trystane said, rubbing his hands together, "I still need to decide my outfit for the Halloween feast."

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" Myrcella chuckled, "The feast is tonight. I had mine sorted out weeks ago."

"Sorry to interrupt this charming conversation," said Professor Baratheon, though his tone made it obvious he couldn't care less about the topic, "but I want your word that none of you will enter a trial without alerting myself or Professor Lannister."

A chorus of "Yes, Professor," rang out in the low-ceilinged chamber.

The large wizard brushed his solid black beard as he scrutinised the four children bunched up in front of him.

"Let me make this clear, it is up to you to find the trials and locate Aegon's Tomb," Steffon flicked his eyes towards Tywin, "but as teachers and Grandparents we want to prepare you as much as possible."

All four of them nodded solemnly.

"Good," Steffon boomed as he led the charge for the exit.

* * *

"Miss Stark."

Arya gave her friends a nod to leave her and she turned to face Professor Lannister.

"Yes, sir?"

"What did Lann have to say about the riddle?"

Arya's eyes widened at the memory of her encounter with her house ghost, "Um … I recited the riddle to him and he burst out laughing. He said I was a poor excuse for a Slytherin if I couldn't work out the answer."

Tywin raised an eyebrow. The excitement radiating off her told him there was obviously more to the story.

"He told me the answer…after I forced his hand," said Arya smugly.

Tywin's eyes shined with interest, "Oh?"

"I said he was a liar, that he didn't really know the answer, and was just trying to seem clever. He didn't like that very much."

"And to prove he was as clever as his name implies, he had to tell you the answer," said Tywin, following her logic, "And?"

Arya cleared her throat, clearly basking in her success, "It runs and runs but can never flee. Often watched, yet never sees. When long it brings boredom, and short it brings fear— a clock!"

Tywin nodded as if confirming his own thoughts before turning towards the door and gesturing for Arya to go ahead. She reached the exit when a realisation caused her to spin around to face her Professor who was following just a few steps behind.

"You knew the answer! Why didn't you tell me when I asked for help?"

Tywin rested his hand on the intricately carved wooden door, closing the already narrow gap between them. He was so tall that his arm cleared Arya's head, and he had to look down his nose at her.

"It's not my job to find Aegon's Tomb anymore, it is yours."

"Why help us at all then?" Arya challenged.

"I am a teacher of Hogwarts," he said as if that explained everything, "the welfare of you and your friends remains my responsibility, and as I have made abundantly clear, these trials are not games for children."

Tywin pushed the large door open with one hand as if to highlight his stature over hers and emphasise his point. Arya gritted her teeth at his condescending tone and walked past the threshold.

"Shireen already has a list of all the clocks in Hogwarts that were built during Aegon's lifetime. We will find the first trial's location soon."

"I hope Myrcella will be ready when the times comes for her to face the Trial of Courage," Tywin said, striding through the deserted corridor back towards the dungeons.

Arya detected the man's worry for his Granddaughter behind the warning and begrudgingly held back her fierce retort, instead focusing on keeping up with his long strides. This was a nice time to walk the castle, she noted, enjoying not having to push her way through hallways of rushing students as she would most other mornings.

But, still her mind lingered on Aegon's Tomb.

"Professor Baratheon completed his trial when he was in second year."

"He did so against everyone's wishes," Tywin growled, scrunching up his face at the memory.

It was typical of Steffon Baratheon to charge into danger head first, alone, and without telling anyone. It was a miracle he'd returned relatively unscathed, or returned at all for that matter.

"I do not wish for my Granddaughter to do the same thing. You are all around the same age, you have time to mature together and face your trials when you are older."

"What if it takes years to find each trial? The clues aren't always going to be riddles we can figure out. We don't want to run out of time. We _need_ to complete the trials before we leave Hogwarts!"

"I presume you don't want to die either," Tywin snapped.

"We were picked for a reason!" Arya said loudly, not feeling the full force of his retort as she was practically jogging to keep up with his increased pace.

Tywin's march stopped before an imposing metal door, clearly finished with the conversation. He knocked on it twice and snarled, "Brightroar."

The door swung open to reveal the Slytherin Common Room and this time Tywin didn't wait. He swept in and made a beeline for his office.

"Happy Halloween to you too, Professor," Arya muttered not so quietly as she watched him go, and in equal measure stormed off to her dormitory.

* * *

_Halloween evening …_

**Hogwarts Library, First Floor, Hogwarts Castle**

* * *

Arya looked over her shoulder to where Shireen and Trystane were huddled together in the restricted section. Trystane was holding his wand above her head, casting the lumos charm, while Shireen vigorously flipped through page after page before abandoning one book for another.

"Should we go help them?" Myrcella asked, dangling her legs over the edge of the table both of them were perched on.

"They have it covered. Besides, we're supposed to be keeping watch," said Arya, turning her attention back to the main entrance.

It was eerily quiet. Not that the library was normally a hub of activity on a Saturday evening, but even Mr. Seaworth had left his post in favour of the Halloween festivities. Only books and empty tables remained, and the only source of light was emanating from the tip of Trystane's wand.

Myrcella tapped Arya's shoulder, "I never did thank you for standing up to my brother after he pushed me off my broom."

"If you mean foolishly attacking him when I had no chance of winning, you're welcome," said Arya with a wry grin.

"I'd say you won. Grandfather gave him detention and the howler my Mother sent him was worth it. I think his ears are still ringing!" Myrcella chuckled before sending Arya a sincere look, "Thanks for having my back."

"He may be a Slytherin, but you're my friend," Arya said, giving Myrcella's arm a light punch.

"Guys!" Trystane called out.

Both girls turned around and fixed Trystane with a glare.

"Keep it down, we aren't supposed to be here!" Myrcella hissed as she slipped off the table and approached the normally locked double doors that housed the restricted section.

Trystane made a face but beckoned them over. Arya and Myrcella walked over to hover around Shireen. She was holding a heavy tome in her arms, and had a sombre look on her face.

When she didn't offer any information Arya frowned, "Did you find something?"

"Yes …"

"Go on, tell them," Trystane encouraged as he continued to illuminate their surroundings.

"This book contains the known history of all the past heirs; what their trials were like and what they received if they completed them."

Myrcella and Arya shared a glance, but remained silent letting their friend continue.

"You get a key," Shireen said, "When we have all four keys we— "

"Can open Aegon's Tomb!" Trystane jumped in.

"Great, but how do we locate Aegon's Tomb in the first place?" Arya asked. "Having the keys is no use if we don't know where the lock is."

Shireen consulted the page she had been reading from, "It says here that Aegon's Tomb reveals itself once the first trial has been completed."

"Is there any information on what my trial will be like?" Myrcella asked.

"Multiple accounts state that the Gryffindor heir's challenge is about demonstrating your courage and many of the survivors say that— "

"Woah, woah, woah, _survivors_?" Arya interrupted.

Shireen gave everyone a nervous glance, "Some heirs have entered their trials and never returned."

"My Grandparents survived and Aerys did too," Myrcella pointed out.

Myrcella's hands had clenched into a fist at Shireen's words, but she quickly hid them in her pockets. All the while, her gaze remained intent on the leather-bound book Shireen was cradling, as if hoping it held all the answers. However, the slight waver in her voice told the others that the revelation had particularly unsettled her.

"It seems that previous heirs weren't as lucky or as well prepared," Shireen said, dejected at what she had uncovered. "Looking through these records it seems it is quite common for an heir to fail their trial or never come back."

"Explains why Aegon's Tomb hasn't been found yet," Arya thought out loud before inclining her head towards Myrcella, "and why your Grandfathers want to train us up."

Shireen flicked to another page, "It took weeks for Aerys Targaryen to return from the Trial of Curiosity, and Professor Lannister has been the only Slytherin to have ever completed the Trial of Ingenuity."

"My Grandfather passed the Trial of Courage in his second year," Myrcella stated, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve, "and even though my Grandmother failed her trial she still came back."

Trystane placed a comforting hand on Myrcella's shoulder, "How about we focus on finding the location of the first trial, and then we can decide if we want to continue the hunt for Aegon's Tomb?"

They all nodded mutely and Trystane retracted his hand, flashing Myrcella a beaming smile intended to lift her mood. She acknowledged Trystane's efforts with a weak smile of her own.

"We are looking for clocks then if Lann got the riddle right?" Myrcella asked, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to keep her focus on the task at hand.

In answer to Myrcella's question Shireen produced a folded-up piece of paper from her pocket, "I have a list of clocks that were built around the time Aegon was alive. We can start checking them out tomorrow."

Suddenly, the door to the library creaked open and a set of heavy boots could be heard, getting closer and closer.

* * *

Everyone heard the approaching footsteps and scrambled to leave. Trystane extinguished the light as Shireen hastily placed the book back on the shelf. They groped their way back to the entrance and Myrcella resealed the lock.

Meanwhile, Arya had tactically placed herself behind a bookcase to keep a look out. She watched as the silhouette of Mr. Seaworth was suddenly illuminated by the glow of a desk lamp. It seemed the man couldn't be parted from his books for too long. He placed a book lovingly on the table and proceeded to make himself comfortable in the neighboring armchair.

"It's Mr. Seaworth," she mouthed silently as her friends appeared beside her.

Arya flexed her fingers in anticipation. She realised that from their current position they couldn't reach the exit without crossing the librarian's line of sight.

"We need a distraction," she whispered.

Myrcella had her wand out before Arya had even finished," _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The sound of an entire bookshelf of tomes cascading to the floor filled the library. Mr. Seaworth jumped out of his chair, crying in alarm when he took in the sight of the mess. The four students didn't wait another second, and quickly scampered to the exit.

Mr. Seaworth returned to his chair in time to see the library door swinging slightly, but he ignored it in favour of returning to his much anticipated novel, _The Adventures of Salladhor Sann on the Narrow Sea_.

* * *

"That was a close one," Myrcella wheezed once they had made their way back to the Entrance Hall.

The booming music indicated that the festivities were still in full swing.

"Looks like we've missed curfew," Trystane pointed out as he peaked through the doors of the Great Hall to see that only the older students remained.

"Great, now we need to get back to our common rooms without being seen," Arya said, irritated.

"I thought Slytherin's enjoyed sneaking around," Trystane quipped.

"Sometimes it's nice to simply walk along the corridors and not creep around them," Arya replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fair point. I'd say no one get caught, but Hufflepuff are really trying to win the House Cup this year," Trystane winked at them before jogging off towards the kitchen.

"Good luck," Shireen offered as she nervously edged around the corner towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Arya and Myrcella exchanged smirks at the challenge ahead of them.

"See you in detention," Myrcella shrugged, knowing her absence had probably already been noted by a Gryffindor prefect, and she doubted Arya would get past her Grandfather or Margaery.

"No, you won't. Slytherin's don't get caught remember?" Arya smirked.

"Except by other Slytherins," Myrcella countered, before taking off down the corridor.

* * *

Arya turned the doorknob to the first year dormitory, but it didn't budge. She scowled at the door, simultaneously hoping it would open to her will and silently cursing Myrcella for being right.

"I told you not to get caught the next time you broke school rules. Are you trying to singlehandedly lose the House Cup for Slytherin?"

Arya's entire spine went ridged and she had to force herself to turn around to face her Head of House.

"I didn't know being in the common room was breaking any rules."

Tywin stepped into the centre of the room. The light of the roaring fire illuminated his face, increasing his already overwhelming presence that dominated the space, "You are out past your curfew."

"I wanted a glass of water."

Tywin's eyes flicked down to Arya's empty hands, "Change your mind, did you?"

"Got distracted."

"By?" Tywin asked, playing along for now.

Arya stepped away from the door but her eyes went to the floor as her mind grabbled with the desire to know the truth, "How did you survive your trial?"

Tywin blinked. _Why is she asking this now?_ But it only took him a second to put two and two together and answer his own question.

"Mr. Seaworth really needs to review the security measures around the library."

Arya's lips curled into a small smile, "Yes, he does, but I'd have found a way in regardless."

"Myrcella and Miss Baratheon have to complete their trials before you have to face yours. We will discuss my trial experience when it becomes necessary."

"We know heirs have died," Arya blurted out.

Tywin's eyes snapped down to take in the girl's appearance. She was doing a good job at hiding her fear but the slight tremor in her bottom lip gave her away.

"Go to bed, Miss Stark," he said in a gentler tone, "and when the time is right, we will discuss my trial experiences."

Arya blinked at the change in his demeanour. With anyone else she'd say they were being nice, but this was Tywin Lannister and she wasn't so bold yet to assume she'd earned his kindness. But, seeing as he was letting her go she didn't want to question it too much, and gratefully took the chance to slip into her dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> The Quartet have found out that the trials are deathly serious! The Tywin & Arya relationship goes from strength to strength with Tywin seeing her potential and Arya trusting his advice and opinion more and more.
> 
> Next Up: The location of the first trial is discovered and Myrcella has to make a choice while a hunter waits for his chance to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing multiple chapters, maybe over twenty not sure yet. Not got a schedule for this story either but we will see what happens :)
> 
> So, if you like it please leave a kudos, subscribe and comment!


End file.
